


Brown Eyes

by sugarblossom



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Just a love letter to all you brown eyed people out there.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Brown Eyes

Brown. People use this word to describe your eyes, and it doesn’t do it justice. Does “brown” encompass the emotions in your eyes? Your life, your journey, your experiences? Or maybe you’re too used to it that it has lost meaning? In that case, let me reassure you otherwise.

Brown is the color of almonds. Or glossy hazelnuts. Or acorns glowing under the sunlight, ready to sprout. Brown is the color of sepia memories from the past, and of pools of honey and amber. It’s the remainder of a long struggle where your eyes light up with passion. Brown is sparkling and reflecting warmth like a field of snow under the sun. 

Brown shines like the sunrise, as friendly and welcoming as a blanket that reminds you of home. Shining like worn sea glass smoothed down by a running stream. It’s the color of fields of wheat and corn along a farm. It’s the color of hot cocoa or hot chocolate with blots of gold sprinkled through like mini marshmallows after a long cold day. Of the leaves scuttling across the ground in autumn, or the sound of waves as they shiver in the wind. Brown is the color of home, of comfort, and of gold flecks peppered throughout like sprinkles of desert sand. 

Brown is the color of nutmeg. Of leather and the brown sugar used in sweet recipes. Brown is the color of dawn or dusk, where the sun has just peeked in or out of the sky. It’s the color of corks topping a sunlit whiskey bottle. Of colorful mags of caffe latte with cinnamon cream on top, of gingerbread treats fresh out of the oven, the smell drifting through the air like a breeze.

Brown is a maze of beauty that you could get lost in. They’re the color of toffee or caramel. Of the color of forest mushrooms and the riches buried in the ground, filled with life and mystery. Of sun-baked dirt where life grows, ready to blossom into vibrant colors. Brown is the color of tree bark with its varied hues, strong and steady despite years of weathering. Brown is a beautiful combination of shadows and radiance.

Brown is the color of chestnuts. Of glossy dark wood. Brown eyes so dark that they blend into your pupils like onyx stones. So dark that they look like cloudless skies that look like they could hold stars and resemble galaxies, containing the intensity of black holes. They’re melted dark chocolate swirling in your eyes and the color of roasted coffee beans.

Brown is the color of burnt umber. Of the husks of coconuts and apple pits. Of the color of molasses cookies or chocolate fudge and pudding. Brown is the dark center of sunflowers that sprout against the sun. Brown is the dirt trail through the woods after being stroked by a long refreshing rain.

Brown. Quite a breathtaking color. Amazing, exciting, stunning, magnificent, captivating. Your eyes are beautiful, no matter what anyone else says.

**Author's Note:**

> No matter what eye color you have, it doesn't determine the value of your character.   
> Hope you're all doing good!


End file.
